Tuesdays
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: It's Tuesday." James said and smiled at her. "And I like you." LE\JP R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter……yet.

**A/N:** I'm a big House fan and I always thought that the way Chase went after Cameron in season three is a very James\Lily sort of thing. So on a moment a re-run inspiration I give you this little one shot.

Cheers!

* * *

Tuesdays

**

**

**

**

**

**

Lily set comfortably on one of the armchairs by the fireplace in common room, reading her Charms text book and basically minding her own business. That is of course until she was interrupted but the shadow of one, James Potter.

"Evans," he said and she looked up from her book. "Mind if I sit?"

Lily frowned. "What is Potter?" She always hated his timing.

"It's the last Hogsmeade weekend for the year and I was wondering-"

"No thanks." She said quickly and returned to her book.

James scowled for a moment and then said. "What makes you think I was going to asked you out?"

Putting down her book, Lily looked at him. "You already asked yesterday, and the day before that and the one before that. In fact, Potter, you have asked me for every Hogsmeade weekend, every chance to take a walk around the lake and even for a book reading in the library every chance you got for the past three years." James grinned at her but Lily just glared and continued to speak. "You have been behaving in the worst sort of way to any non-Gryffindor student for the last six years and have been nothing but a pain in the arse for the same amount of time. Therefore after many years of this, I have become sort of a seer, knowing that whenever you are to approach me it has to be either to make fun of me or ask me out on a date. Seeing that there isn't much difference between the two I have already come up with the proper answer for one or the other."

James just blinked at her. And then he smiled and much to Lily's dismay his smile widened making his eyes sparkle with malice. "I have been bothering quite a bit, eh Evans?"

"A bit is an understatement, Potter."

James took a moment to think and ruffled his hair in the process. "Oi! Padfoot!" he called suddenly to the other side of the common room. Sirius Black raised his head from the conversation he was having with Remus Lupin. "What day is it today?"

Sirius looked puzzled at the question and turned his head to Remus who rolled his eyes and answered instead of his baffled friend. "It's Tuesday."

"It's Tuesday." James repeated and turned to Lily. "It's Tuesday, Evans."

"I know, I heard Remus." She shook her head.

"It's Tuesday and I like you." He said.

"Go away."

"See you next Tuesday, Evans."

OoOoOoO

James kept his promise and for the rest of the term, every Tuesday he would remind Lily that one small fact.

"Pssst, Evans!" he whispered to her during one Transfiguration class. "Evans!"

Lily looked at him, annoyed as always. "What?!" she hissed.

"It's Tuesday." He smiled at her, always hoping for her to say it back. "And I like you."

"Stop it."

But he ignored her request. Over and over again every Tuesday he's pop out and remind her that small little fact.

"At least it's once a week." Mary said as Lily and she walked one Tuesday evening to the library.

"It's still annoying."

"Yes, but would you prefer for him to return and ask you out five times a day rather than once a week?" she pointed out as she noticed James coming their way.

"Evans," he nodded. "Mary." Mary nodded back. "I was wondering if there a chance to borrow your Potions notes." He asked hopefully.

Lily sighed and picked through her schoolbag. "Here," She took out a stack of parchment and handed it to him. "Don't tarnish them or I'll kill you."

"I'll guard them with my life." Mary giggled at this and James rewarded her with his signature smile and wink. "Thank you, Evans."

"Don't mention it." Lily said flatly. "Let's go, Mary." She pulled her friend by her robe's sleeve.

"Oh and Evans," James passed quickly back to the two girls. "It's Tuesday."

"I know."

"I like you."

"I know. See you next Tuesday." With that both she and Mary walked away.

OoOoOoO

It was the first day of the summer holiday when the first latter arrived.

_Dear Lily,_

_It's Tuesday and I like You._

_Yours, _

_James. _

By the time the fourth letter had arrived she smiled at the little owl and patted it before it took off. She read the short latter and put it with the other three in her jewelry box.

_Lily, _

_Tuesday is here and I like you._

_Forever yours, _

_James Potter._

She had to admit, it was an improvement from Ja-Potter's previous attempts to get her. It was less insulting and somewhat sweet. Whoa! Potter and sweet in the same sentence does not happen! Lily shook her head and neatly placed the letter in the box.

When Mary suggested they go to Diagon Alley, Lily never pictured she'd see him there. But there he was, along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Something then popped in her head. She hadn't received a letter from James for the past two weeks and next week the school year will begin.

"Sirius Black!" Mary called and all four boys turned to Lily and Mary and last pulled Lily to go with her to say hello. "Wotcher."

"Lovely Mary." Sirius advanced and granted Mary with a kiss on the cheek. "And precious Evans."

"Black." Lily nodded and noticed that while Remus and Peter murmured their hellos, Potter was reluctant and rather gloom. "Alright there, Potter?" James looked up and for a moment Lily though his eyes sparked. But maybe it was a flicker of sunlight.

"M'fine." he muttered.

"James is a little down because he got made Head Boy." Remus said and to this Lily stared at him her mouth open in an 'o'.

"You…Head-but how?"

"Dumbledore." Peter said and smiled broadly at James. "He finally went gaga."

"You're Head Girl aren't you?" James asked and Lily just nodded. They stood in silence while their friends chatted as they all walked, together apparently, to buy their school supplies.

It was the way James had barely even looked at her that troubled her for the last week of the holiday and more was the fact that when they said their goodbyes he didn't even mention he'd see her next Tuesday. Nor did he mention that _today_ was Tuesday and that he likes her.

But does he? Did he ever?

OoOoOoO

As times went on and school started James Potter became more and busier with Head Boy duties, Quiddtich and school that Lily noticed he didn't pay attention to nothing else, including her.

Was this her punishment for taking his affection for granted? Was she as vein as she thought James is, thinking he'd be holding a torch for her with his feelings for her?

The sight of him alone drove her insane. The fact that he was nice and polite to her like she was nothing but another girl in their year flustered her. At first she thought it was a game for him how someone who spent the last four years chasing her and declaring his love for her can change overnight?

She started watching him during classes, meals, prefect meetings and even when he just set in the common room with his friends. There wasn't any other girl he was pining for because he didn't have a date for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, much to Lily's surprise.

"You're doing it again." Mary teased Lily as they worked of their Defense against the Dark Arts essay that they were assigned to.

"It's silly, Mary, I know." Lily shook her head. "But it's been two almost three months!"

"Aren't you glad it's over?" Mary asked. "You always complained about him bothering you and now that he isn't-"

"_I know!" _Lily huffed and ran a hand in her hair. "I don't…it's like…getting hit by a bludger and not caring because I just caught the snitch."

"Well, listen to you," Mary's lips quivered as she smiled and stiffed a laugh. "Making quidditch related analogies."

"You deserve a good slap, d'you know that Mary?"

"Oh Lily!" Mary held her hand over her heart. "You do love me!"

OoOoOoO

The common room was empty. Quite unusual since tomorrow everyone will go home for the Christmas holidays. Lily was the only one left, having already pecked her belongings and wanting some quiet time to herself before having to face Petunia's sour face tomorrow at the train station.

She curled up letting the fire warm her and her thoughts drifted to another time she set one this same armchair only back then she was in company of one James Potter and he was just asking her to go on a date with him. Back then she'd give everything for him to stop asking her out but now…

She missed their little tête-à-tête, she missed his stupid grins and winks he gave her, or the way he'd always leave her a chocolate frog with a note it was hers whenever she got back from her prefect duties. She missed all if this and especially, now she came to think about it, she missed him. She missed James. Her James.

At this thought her head snapped. Her James?

"Oh my." Lily's eyed widened as realization hit her. "This is…damn it!" she got up from the armchair, her head spinning from getting up so fast. "I can't deal with this right now." She said to no one and started walking towards the seventh year girls' dormitory. She came to a halt as she walked pass the stairways leading to the boys dorms.

OoOoOoO

He heard the soft knocking on the door. How could he not, his bed is the closest. It took him a while to register to the darkness and he didn't find his night robe. But when he did, he finally opened the door.

By then Lily began to walk down the stairs and back to her own dormitory.

"Lily?" James called and at this she turned around, looking like a deer caught in the headlight. He chuckled at the deer reference. "Is everything alright?"

Lily looked up at him and though it was only a look his stomach was make back flips. He saw the hesitation playing in her eyes, Merlin he loved her eyes.

Lily held his gaze, her cheeks growing warmer at the minute. "It's Tuesday." She climbed back to meet him.

"No, it's Monday." James said quickly, looking down at her – and suddenly his expression changed.

She took a few steps closer to him. "No, James," she took hold on his left wrist and showed him his watch. "It's Tuesday." She smiled at him and moved her hand to entwine her fingers with his. "And I like you." she rose to the balls of her feet and warped her arms around James' neck.

It took James a split of a second before he captured Lily's lips with his and rested his hands on her waist feeling the soft fabric of her nightgown. As Lily's hand tousled and messed up his hair and while he ran his fingers in her own flaming silky red locks, all he kept thinking about was one thing.

Thank god for Tuesdays.

* * *

**A/N: **my first attempt at a Lily\James. I have always wanted to write one and I do have a multi-chapter fic planned to be written about them.

As a writer, reviews are always the best feedback on whether I delivered or not. Please, if you take the time to read and enjoy it take the time to review and let me know.

Loads of kisses!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


End file.
